


The Event That Never Was

by JaceDexter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Muggle born revenge, dumbledore involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's April Fools' Day and the perfect opportunity for the muggle borns to get revenge on the Slytherin pure bloods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Event That Never Was

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr which I can't find anymore.
> 
> Also, I accidentally wrote muggle born as one word throughout this and it's a pain to change so just put up with it. :D

It was April Fools day and all the muggleborns were itching in anticipation. Today was the day. The day they finally got back at the purebloods. As they entered the main hall they shiftily sent each other darting glances. The Gryffindors grinned in eagerness and slapped each others' back.

The Hufflepuffs chatted eagerly with each other, darting glances at the Slytherin muggleborns. The Ravenclaws starting tapping beats on their leg, memorising the lyrics and rhythm. The whole hall seemed to buzz as Dumbledore smirked all knowing. The feast was set upon almost immediately everyone digging in.

The muggleborns waiting for the inevitable "mudbloods" insult. They'd organised it well. The target was a pompous little second year in Slytherin who was constantly calling everyone a mudblood. The muggleborns seemed to hold their breath as the target rose and a well placed Gryffindor stood and moved into his way. The room went silent at the crash of the Gryffindor falling to the ground in front of the Slytherin.

The Gryffindor stood quickly and brushed off his robes.

"Watch where you are going Mudblood!" The Slytherin snarled.

The Gryffindor grinned as he wiped his hand on the face of the Slytherin. "Got mud on your face. You big disgrace. Someone better put you back in your place!"

A loud STOMP STOMP CLAP sounded throughout the hall as all the Hufflepuff muggleborns stood up and slowly progressed toward the Slytherin table.

STOMP STOMP CLAP

STOMP STOMP CLAP

STOMP STOMP CLAP

"YOU GOT MUD ON YOUR FACE. YOU BIG DISGRACE. SOMEONE BETTER PUT YOU BACK IN YOUR PLACE!"

The Ravenclaws stood up next and joined in.

STOMP STOMP CLAP

STOMP STOMP CLAP

STOMP STOMP CLAP

STOMP STOMP CLAP

"YOU GOT MUD ON YOUR FACE. YOU BIG DISGRACE. SOMEONE BETTER PUT YOU BACK IN YOUR PLACE! "

By now all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had surrounded the Slytherin and his table. The Gryffindors jumped up onto their table, joining the stomping. The clangs of plates and silverware only added to the noise.

STOMP STOMP CLAP

STOMP STOMP CLAP

STOMP STOMP CLAP

STOMP STOMP CLAP

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!

WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!

WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!

WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

At the end "you" all the muggleborns raised their wands and shot a spell into the air. The colours shot up like fireworks. Every muggleborn returned to their seat immediately and pretended like nothing had happened. It was up to the Slytherin muggleborns now.

Whispers erupted on the house tables as the muggleborns shared their last move with the rest of their tables. The Slytherin table was in shock all except the muggleborns who were casually eating the food in front of them as if nothing had happened. One of these muggleborns was the second year's cronie. Finally the second year snapped out of his shock and hit his cronie.

"How can you be eating right?!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I just got attacked by mudbloods!"

The cronie frowned in confusion. "No you didn't."

The hall went silent and with the exception of the pureblood Slytherins everyone looked at the second year as if he was crazy, including the teachers who had caught on. The Slytherin looked towards his table and noticed the confusion on some of their faces too.

"Yes he did," piped a fifth year Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up over the hall. "No such incident occurred young Mr Sparrow and it should do you not good to start spreading rumours of the such. No one has moved from the tables since they entered."

The other house tables fought to keep a straight face as the Slytherin fumbled and looked desperately around his table before looking down at his cronie. His cronie just looked up at him with confusion and shrugged before continuing eating. Silently the Slytherin sat back down and whisper conversations erupted once again throughout the hall. All the muggleborns were grinning ear-to-ear.

That day forever became known as the event that never happened (but actually did).


End file.
